Con Calma
"Con Calma" is a song by Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee featuring Canadian reggae rapper Snow. It was released on January 24, 2019, as the former's eleventh non-album single. It heavily samples the latter's 1992 song Informer. A remix of the song featuring American singer Katy Perry was released nearly three months later on April 19, 2019. Lyrics D-D-D-D-D-DY Play N' Skillz ¡Run! ¿Cómo te llamas, baby? Desde que te vi supe que eras pa’ mí Dile a tus amigas que andamo' ready Esto lo seguimo' en el after party ¿Cómo te llamas, baby? (Brr, brr) Desde que te vi supe que eras pa’ mí Dile a tus amigas que andamo' ready (¡Sube!) Esto lo seguimo' en el after party (Su-su, ey) Con calma, yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese poom-poom, girl Es una asesina, cuando baila quiere que to' el mundo la vea I like your poom-poom, girl (Sub-sube) Con calma, yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese poom-poom, girl Tiene adrenalina, en medio 'e la pista, vente, hazme lo que sea I like your poom-poom, girl (¡Hey!) Ya vi que estás solita, acompáñame La noche es de nosotro', tú lo sabe' (You know!) Que ganas me dan-dan-dan De guayarte, mami, ese ram-pam-pam, yeah Esa criminal como lo mueve e' un delito (Oh) Tengo que arrestarte porque empiezo y no me quito (Eh) Tienes criminality, pero te doy fatality Vívete la película flotando en mi gravity Daddy pone las regla’, tiene’ que obedecer Mami, no tiene pausa, ¿qué e' lo que vas a hacer? Échale, échale, échale pa’ atrás Échale, échale, pa' alante y pa' atrás (Eh, ey-ey-ey) Con calma, yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese poom-poom, girl (Girl) Es una asesina, cuando baila quiere que to' el mundo la vea I like your poom-poom, girl Con calma, yo quiero ver como ella lo menea (Con calma) Mueve ese poom-poom, girl Tiene adrenalina, en medio ’e la pista, vente, hazme lo que sea I like your poom-poom, girl Tú tiene' candela y yo tengo la vela Llama el 911, se están quemando las suela' Me daña cuando la faldita esa me la modela Mami, 'tás enferma, pero tu show no lo cancela' Te llaman a ti la reina del party Mucha sandunga tiene ese body Tírate un paso, no-no-no pare, ¡wow, dale, dale! (Yo') Somos dos bandido' entre la rumba y romance Y zúmbale, DJ, otra ve' pa' que dance Échale, échale, échale pa' atrás Échale, échale, pa' alante y pa' atrás (Ey, eh, ey) Con calma, yo quiero ver como ella lo menea (Con calma) Mueve ese poom-poom, girl (Girl) Es una asesina, cuando baila quiere que to' el mundo la vea I like your poom-poom, girl Con calma, yo quiero ver como ella lo menea (Con calma) Mueve ese poom-poom, girl Tiene adrenalina, en medio 'e la pista, vente, hazme lo que sea I like your poom-poom, girl (¡Snow!) Come with a nice young lady (What?) Intelligent, yes, she gentle and irie (¡Fuego!) Everywhere me go me never lef' her at all-ie (¡Dile!) Yes-a Daddy Snow me are the roam dance man-a (¡Snow!) Roam between-a dancin' in-a in-a nation-a (Prr-prr-prr) You never know say daddy me Snow me are the boom shakata (¿Qué-qué-qué-qué?) Me never lay-a down flat in-a one cardboard box-a (¡Sube, sube!) Yes-a Daddy Yankee me-a go reachin' out da top (What?) Con calma, yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese poom-poom, girl (Girl) Es una asesina, cuando baila quiere que to' el mundo la vea I like your poom-poom, girl Con calma, ya' no say daddy me Snow me I go blame I like your poom-poom, girl 'Tective man a say, say daddy me Snow me stop a girl down the lane I love your poom-poom, girl Why It Sucks # Daddy Yankee used a lot of Auto-Tune in an attempt to make himself sound like a Spanish version of Snow, but that ended up making him sound very robotic. # The music video is weird and boring as it just features Daddy Yankee with a very obvious and oversized Animoji head performing the song amongst a group of dancers. # Snow did not contribute much to the song as he only appeared in the last 20% of the song. # This song completely ripped off "Informer" by Snow. # The song's cover is just a picture of Daddy Yankee's Animoji. # Much like "Informer," it is also impossible to know what the hell Daddy Yankee is saying without looking up the lyrics. # The lyric video for the Katy Perry remix may cause seizures due to rapidly-flashing colours in some parts. Redeeming Qualities # While weird and creepy, the use of Animoji in a live-action video is creative and unique. # This song singlehandedly revived Snow's dead career. # Katy Perry saved the song with her remix of it. She also did a good job singing some parts in Spanish without completely butchering it, just like Beyonce did in her remix of Mi Gente. # The choreography by the dancers in the music video is really awesome. # At least the song is better than Shaky Shaky, Despacito and Dame Tu Cosita. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Daddy Yankee Songs Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Remixes Category:Songs with remixes better than the original Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Rip-offs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Snow Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views